1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instrument consoles in tractors, and in particular, to instrument consoles mounted overhead which are pivoted downwardly permitting full access to the rear of instruments mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Servicing of malfunctioning instruments located in an instrument panel or console of a tractor has long been a problem due to the inaccessibility of the rear part of the instruments. Typically, the front of the console is either removed, or pivoted away in an upward or downward direction. However, the steering wheel of the tractor generally permits limited pivoting or only partial removal of the console.
There are several patents in the prior art which try to increase accessibility to instruments mounted on consoles in motor vehicles. The Di Loreto U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,187 shows an instrument panel mounted to a drawer positioned on the dashboard which pulls out and tips down. The instrument panel is normally held closed by sheet metal screws. The steering wheel column found in today's vehicles would interfere with the Di Loreto drawer-type arrangement in allowing full exposure of the rear part of the instruments and wiring.
The Magrini U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,371 shows an instrument panel on a dashboard which tips upwardly to expose the wiring. However, this arrangement only provides limited access to the rear part of the instruments and wiring.
The Guhl et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,826 has an instrument panel which tips upwardly, there being a swinging lever with notches to hold the instrument panel in either of two upwardly tilted positions. Although the upwardly pivoting panel can be pivoted without interference from the steering wheel and column, providing more access to the instruments, full access is still not achieved. Dash mounting of instruments prohibits full access to the rear of the instruments due to interference from the steering column. In an upwardly pivoted panel, the rear part of the instruments are facing downwardly which causes difficulty in providing maintenance.
The Saunders U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,719 shows an instrument panel which tips downwardly. In trying to obtain full access to the backside of the instruments, the Saunders patent shows an instrument panel tipping downwardly along with tipping the steering column toward the floor board. The arrangement of the Saunders patent in furnishing access to the rear part of the instruments adds extra expense in including a pivotal steering wheel column.
The Turek U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,405 shows an overhead console transversely located in an automobile above the forward windshield. A central cut-out allows a second instrument panel to be positioned longitudinally along the ceiling of the driver's compartment. The instrument console must be completely detached from the ceiling in providing maintenance to the rear part of the instruments.